porque madre solo hay una
by bastionkirkland
Summary: regalo algo atrasado del dia de las madres. una coleccion de historias sobre aquellas mujeres que dan todo por sus hijos
1. a la sombra de la acropolis

**A la sombra de la Acrópolis.**

**(Grecia-Antigua Grecia)**

**Nota del autor:** pequeño drabble especialmente para las madres en su día. Especialmente dedicado a todas las madres que consuelan a sus hijos en los días de angustia, (incluso a la mía, que aunque no la lea, sé que le gustaría).

Grecia y Antigua Grecia le pertenecen a Himaruya.

Espero que les guste este pequeño regalo del día de las madres.

Los últimos años habían sido bastante nefastos para Grecia. La crisis económica y la inestabilidad política lo estaban carcomiendo, del lozano chico de otras épocas quedaba poco. Estaba demacrado, débil, cada vez más cerca al cansancio, enfermo.

Y se había vuelto neurótico, desconfiado y algo amargado.

Había tenido que confiarle sus gatos a Japón para que no padecieran los estragos de la crisis. Solo quedó con Amaltea, su gata más vieja. Recordaba que Amaltea era un obsequio especial de su madre, según ella la gata había sido concedida por los mismos dioses para que protegiera a su hijo. De entre todos sus gatos Amaltea era la consentida de Heracles.

Su madre. No podía evitar extrañarla en aquellos tristes momentos.

Había decidido subir hacia la Acrópolis de Atenas, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, olvidarse de todos sus problemas, olvidarse de la maldita presión de tener encima a Alemania y al resto de la eurozona para que aceptase el plan de ayuda, olvidarse de su jefe, el señor Venizelos y sus infructuosos intentos de hacer funcionar la moribunda coalición de gobierno, olvidarse de la maldita crisis que lo estaba corroyendo, de las repetidas quejas de su gente, de los disturbios y motines, del desgobierno salvaje que lo estaba acabando, de todo.

Llevaba consigo a Amaltea y una botella de ouzo, para ahogar sus penas. Había comenzado inevitablemente el ascenso, recordando con algo de nostalgia los días en los que ascendía con su madre hacia los templos de la colina durante los festivales en homenaje a la diosa Atenea.

Siguió ascendiendo, mientras la gata caminaba al lado suyo. Amaltea era una gata de lustroso pelo plateado, con algunas manchas grises, y unos ojos verde oliva similares a los del griego. Al llegar al Partenón, otrora templo sagrado de atenea, mirando nostálgico el panorama de la ciudad, no pudo evitar reprimir el llanto, y dos lagrimas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Se recostó en uno de los pilares del templo, mientras bebía largamente del ouzo, acariciando a la gata, la cual se acurruca a su lado, como si quisiera consolar la pena de su amo, mientras el intenta ahogar la pena de no tener a su madre en alcohol.

Necesitaba sentir unas palabras de afecto. Recibir y fundirse con ella en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Oír una voz de consuelo.

La extraña, de eso no hay duda.

La gata se acerca, frotándose en el brazo del helénico, a modo de consolación. Repica el celular del griego, no hay duda que sea Alemania presionándolo para que acepte los planes de ayuda. O quizás sea el señor Venizelos.

—Que Alemania se encargue de sus malditos problemas —espeta el griego con rabia, lanzando el celular al vacío del precipicio.

Después de dos tragos más de licor, que le corroen la garganta, se tiende a dormir.

Y sin embargo, distingue claramente a la mujer de larga túnica azul clara, de larga y frondosa cabellera café, ojos verde oliva y sutil sonrisa.

— ¿madre?

Helena simplemente sonrió, mientras llevaba consigo una frazada transparente de color azul nocturno, con bordados plateados en forma de estrellas.

—mi pequeño, ¿por qué estás entregado a los placeres de Dionisio? —le decía la mujer a modo de sutil reprimenda, mientras lo acobija con la frazada.

El griego sonrió sutilmente en medio de su embriaguez.

—Ya no soy un niño, madre. —Respondió sonriente— He crecido, y con el ouzo al menos ahogo mis problemas.

La hermosa mujer lo mira de forma severa, pero sonríe dulcemente, mientras le quita la botella de licor al griego de cabellera café.

—no debes evadir así tus problemas mi Heracles, debes enfrentarlos con valor y astucia

—pero no quiero seguir luchando más madre —le contesta Grecia desesperado— todos esperan cosas de mi que no puedo hacer, estoy cansado, no quiero seguir viviendo esta vida más.

Luego antigua Grecia le acaricia con cariño el cabello, limpiándole las desesperadas lágrimas, intentándolo consolar con ese cariño intuitivo de madre, que puede aliviar los peores dolores del cuerpo y del alma.

—no llores mi niño, todo tiene solución en esta vida… —le dice la antigua Grecia a su hijo de forma pausada— tienes que seguir viviendo por ti, por _ellos._

—no sabes cuánto te extraño.

E inmediatamente Grecia se abraza desesperado a su madre, intentando buscar consuelo en su regazo, intentando buscar algún consuelo a su desesperada situación, a las constantes reprimendas de Alemania, a los reclamos de su gente, a la inestabilidad política de su gobierno.

Simplemente quería dormir, dormir en el regazo de su madre como en aquellos días cuando era pequeño, y ella velaba por su sueño, acomodando su grácil cabellera y contemplándolo. Simplemente quería dormir para nunca despertar. Y olvidar aquella agobiante crisis que lo carcome.

—siempre estaré contigo, mi niño… siempre.

Y dicho esto, ella se esfuma en el viento, como si fuese una simple ilusión.

…..

Japón estaba realmente preocupado por el griego. La crisis económica de este lo estaba golpeando gravemente, y lo estaba afectando demasiado.

Pero al ver a la gata del griego, Amaltea, en su casa, sintió que algo sucedía con Heracles.

Sin embargo, no se explicaba el hecho de que la gata del heleno se apareciese repentinamente en la puerta de su casa. Amaltea era uno de los gatos más fieles de Grecia, mantenía a su lado todo el tiempo, la gata prácticamente no se despegaba de él.

E inmediatamente parte en un vuelo directo hacia Atenas, junto con la gata, la cual se había sentado en las piernas del japonés. Pero al llegar al aeropuerto, Amaltea se escapa, por lo que Japón la intenta buscar infructuosamente, aunque pareciera que ella lo orientara hacia un lugar en específico.

Solo al ver que la gata sube al funicular de la Acrópolis, entiende sus intenciones.

Japón corre desesperado hacia las ruinas de la Acrópolis buscando al griego de ojos verde oliva, pues no por nada la gata preferida de Grecia había llegado a la puerta de su casa.

Y después de horas y horas de buscarlo entre los diferentes templos, lo encuentra recostado al pie de uno de los pilares del Partenón, dormido y arropado con una manta traslucida azul oscura con bordados de estrellas.

—Japón, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—etto… Grecia-san, su gata apareció en mi casa. —Respondió el oriental— vine a traerla de vuelta.

— ¿Amaltea?, ¿en tu casa?

El griego había quedado perplejo. La gata por su parte estaba al lado del japonés, no dudaba de eso. Miró la frazada, la misma del sueño.

—Japón ¿tú me arropaste con esta frazada?

—no, Grecia-san, cuando vine usted ya estaba así.

Miró con atención la frazada de delicada factura. Y al sentir el suave y transparente lino no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras recordaba nostálgico las palabras de su madre en un tenue susurro.

S_iempre estaré contigo, mi niño… siempre…_


	2. el calid abrazo de las hadas

**El cálido abrazo de las hadas:**

**(Inglaterra-Britania)**

Segunda historia del día de las madres.

Britania representa la madre luchadora y guerrera que daría incluso su vida por sus hijos.

Inglaterra es de Himaruya y naturalmente Britania le pertenece al gobierno de gran Bretaña (Britania es la alegoría nacional oficial del reino unido, aparte del Inglaterra de Hidekaz). El hada (Dandelion) con la que conversa Inglaterra es lo único que me pertenece.

Para Inglaterra el peor día del año era el segundo domingo de cada mayo. Todos los años tenía que soportar la programación especial del "día de las madres". ¿Cómo rayos Alfred se le había ocurrido darle origen a esa idea?

Insoportable para él. Porque los pocos recuerdos que tenia de ella, eran simples imágenes fugaces de una hermosa mujer, de larga túnica blanca, escudo y lanza, de larguísimas y preciosas trenzas doradas, casco alado y mirada desafiante, siempre acompañada por un enorme león que la acompañaba a todos lados.

Eran recuerdos vagos de ella. También solía recordar que a veces el de pequeño cabalgaba sobre el enorme león de su madre, mientras ella lo cuidaba y lo consentía.

El resto lo había oído de sus hermanos, en especial de Gales, quien decía que ella era una mujer temperamental, valiente y ruda, dispuesta a enfrentarse a todos. Su corazón era puro y limpio, por lo que podía ver hadas y seres sobrenaturales sin dificultad, e incluso entender y comprender a "Beograld", su león.

Gales solía decir que el más parecido a Britania de entre todos los británicos era Inglaterra.

Se arregló y se vistió, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de su casa. No quería verle la cara ni a Gales, ni a Escocia, ni siquiera a Irlanda del norte o a Irlanda Sur.

Simplemente se alejaría de su familia, intentando recordar, hilvanar los retazos de recuerdos que tenia de su madre, intentando crear una imagen de una mujer que a duras penas conoció, pues solo con un año fue separado de ella y puesto bajo el amparo del "señor roma". Desde ese entonces había tenido que defenderse solo delas adversidades, de sus propios hermanos e incluso de los mismos intrusos preguntándose siempre una sola cosa.

Porqué desapareció. Porque se fue. Porqué lo abandonó a su suerte.

Se dirigió al garaje, sacando su Aston Martin plateado, dispuesto a alejarse de Londres aunque sea por unas horas. No quería tener reclamos molestos del gobierno, que los comunes y el señor Cameron lo esperen, en fin de cuentas el no solo hacia parte de gran Bretaña, cualquiera de sus asuntos podría manejarlos Escocia o Gales. Ese par de inútiles debían de servir para algo.

Condujo rápidamente hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en búsqueda de la campiña. Quería simplemente olvidar que ese domingo era día de las madres, quería que ese maldito y fugaz recuerdo se fuera.

Sin embargo, uno de sus "mágicos amigos" aparece repentinamente al lado suyo, mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera.

—deberías reducir la velocidad, no vaya a ser que te accidentes, Arthur.

—Es mi problema, Dandelion —le espetó el inglés al hada.

Sin embargo, con algo de su magia hace que el auto reduzca su velocidad. Por más que Arthur intentaba pisar a fondo el acelerador no podía subir la velocidad. Luego, como por arte de magia el auto se condujo a sí mismo a la orilla de un lago cercano.

—Para ti soy el príncipe Dandelion, imbécil —espetó el hada iracunda—, no vaya a ser que un troll amigo mío te visite en estos días.

— ¿eres amigo de un troll?

—muchacho, llevamos más de 700 años de conocernos y aun no terminas de descubrir todos mis secretos —respondió el hada mientras sonreía sádicamente.

Posteriormente se reclinó en la silla del auto. El hada voló a su lado, sentándose en el respaldo de la cabeza del asiento de Inglaterra.

—te conozco muy bien Arthur, y sé que este día te pone más mal que de costumbre.

—es una afirmación obvia, para algo tan evidente. —afirmó Inglaterra irónico.

Arthur no podía evitar pensar en su relación con Dandelion. No podía negar que era diferente como la que tenía con las demás hadas. El por lo general era sarcástico, algo neurótico y muy crudo y directo. Sin embargo, su compañía era más agradable que con las demás hadas, que se pasaban de dulces y amables, cosa que a veces Arthur sentía monótona. A veces podía decir que Dandelion era uno de sus pocos verdaderos amigos, a los que podía confiarle sus más abyectos secretos. Y otra ventaja del príncipe de las hadas era que no tenía que fingir ser cortés y educado como con las demás, podía perfectamente ser el mismo y a él no le molestaba para nada.

De entre todas las criaturas mágicas que conocía, el príncipe de las hadas era con el que tenía más confianza.

— ¿tienes algo de cerveza? —le preguntó el inglés al hada.

—idiota, ¿me ves la cara de tabernero o qué?

Sin embargo, hizo aparecer dos botellas de cerveza, una de un tamaño considerablemente pequeño, perfecta para que alguien tan pequeño como Dandelion pudiese tomar de ella.

Después de un largo trago de cerveza, Arthur le pregunta al hada.

— ¿la conociste?

— ¿a quién?

—a mi madre.

—muchacho, es obvio que la conocí. —Le responde— ¿es por eso que estás así? ¿Por ella?

Una mirada evasiva le bastó para que tuviese una respuesta.

—es que es en este día siempre intento buscar un recuerdo, y solo puedo recordarla a ella, no a otra cosa, hubiera querido que se quedase conmigo un tiempo más... que me explicara por qué se fue…

—Su tiempo en este mundo se estaba acabando Arthur —le responde el hada de apariencia juvenil de forma seria— tienes que entender eso, recuerdo que me dijo que temía por ti, dejarte solo a tu suerte, y que solo eso le pesaba. Ella te quería.

Nadie le había contado los últimos momentos de existencia de su madre Britania.

— ¿Quieres verla de nuevo?

—es obvio que la pregunta es demasiado evidente.

—Bien, puede que transgreda algunas reglas del código —dijo dubitativo el hada—, y que me gane las reprensiones del sagrado consejo, pero todo sea por un amigo.

Arthur no pudo evitar desconfiar, cuando Dandelion mencionaba algo de "transgredir las reglas" sabía que podía tener implicaciones delicadas para su mundo y el de su amigo.

—cierra los ojos, y piensa solamente en aquella persona a quien extrañas con todas tus fuerzas.

Entre tanto, Arthur quien estaba reclinado en el asiento del conductor cerró sus ojos, mientras el hada volaba alrededor suyo espolvoreando un polvo brillante y musitando varias palabras en celta y otras lenguas desconocidas.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un prado verde intenso, rodeado de flores, con un cielo azul impoluto y perfectamente claro, mientras varias mariposas revoloteaban alrededor. Ni el lago, ni el automóvil estaban.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—no preguntes y sígueme.

Y con cierta dificultad el hada arrastra a la nación británica hacia un manantial cercano, de aguas tan cristalinas que podía perfectamente verse el fondo, y unos cuantos pececillos que nadaban en el mismo. Una cascada caía al estanque formando una cortina de agua de delicada factura, mientras el musgo tapizaba las piedras que rodeaban el estanque y la cascada.

Y en medio de todo el bucólico paisaje nota la presencia de ella: larga cabellera rubia, recogida en unas larguísimas trenzas, la misma túnica blanca, cubierta por una capa café, mientras reposaba a su lado un escudo y una lanza. Sobre su cabeza, un casco al lado, mientras al lado estaba su inseparable león, Beograld. Y las inconfundibles gruesas cejas, tan características de los Kirkland.

— _¿__mother__?_—inquirió el británico perplejo, al ver a la hermosa mujer mirándolo de forma dulce, mientras el manso león se recostaba a su lado.

Britania al ver de nuevo a Inglaterra sonríe. Y nota la presencia del príncipe Dandelion, el inglés no hubiera podido ascender al mundo de los espíritus sin ayuda, esa tipo de magia era muy poderosa, incluso para un hada común y corriente.

Pero Dandelion no era un hada común y corriente.

Ambos se acercaron con cautela, en medio del verde y florido prado. El hada posteriormente le advirtió a ambos:

—solo tienen 15 minutos, ni más ni menos, si Arthur se queda más tiempo no podrá regresar al mundo terrenal.

—Dandelion, no debiste haberlo traído aquí, lo estás poniendo en riesgo—le espeta Britania enojada.

—Querida, es el día de las madres, —le responde el hada sonriente— ¿Cómo no te voy a dar un regalo como este?

A pesar de todo, Britania se sentía feliz de tener a su hijo cerca por unos cuantos minutos más.

—mi pequeño, _my Little boy… _—dijo Britania de forma amorosa, mientras fijaba sus ojos verde Esmeralda en el rostro del inglés—no sabes cuánto te he extrañado...

Inglaterra aún se encontraba perplejo, mientras Britania se acercaba hacia él, abrazándolo de forma maternal, mientras el sentía una extraña sensación de calor, una sensación de calidez maternal que nunca había sentido.

Una irreprimible sensación de llorar le invadió. Sin embargo, Britania lo mira fijamente. Para ella, Arthur había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo vio: ahora era más alto, su mirada era un tanto triste y melancólica, adicional a que había notado que tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en los brazos y las piernas, cosa que había sentido al tacto.

— ¿Recuerdas a Beograld?

—de verdad poco.

El león bufó molesto. Inglaterra se asustó, pero Britania lo calma, acariciándole la melena.

—no tengas miedo, antes tú y Beograld eran muy unidos, eras el único que lo podía montar. —Decía risueña—ni siquiera Escocia se atrevía a acercársele.

—de verdad no recordaba eso, madre.

Sin embargo, Arthur le pregunta a Britania:

— ¿por qué te fuiste?

Ella sonrió con triste amargura. Sus ojos verde esmeralda denotaban una infinita tristeza.

—sé que no lo recuerdas, pero mis días habían llegado a su fin. Estaba débil, cansada, no podía luchar más. Ya tenía que entregarte la responsabilidad a ti y a tus hermanos, aunque creo que lo hice muy rápido.

Arthur quiso reprocharle, mas no sintió que era lo correcto. Se sentía el dolor en sus palabras.

—pelee por ustedes, por defenderlos de todo peligro, pero siento que no hice lo suficiente.

Esta vez es Arthur el que la abraza.

—no, _mummy,_ sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, y lo hiciste bien.

Entre tanto Dandelion mira el reloj del inglés desesperado. El tiempo transcurría muy rápido.

—Arthur, tenemos que irnos, ya es tiempo si te quedas no podrás regresar.

Inglaterra sin embargo pensaba seriamente en no hacer caso a las palabras del hada. Britania nota las intenciones del menor de todos sus hijos y lo mira seriamente.

—quisiera quedarme contigo.

—Pero no puedes, —le dice su madre— tienes que seguir viviendo, tienes que luchar, tienes que volver, _hay gente que te quiere y te espera._

El inglés no había pensado en aquellos que le esperaban: estaban Australia y Nueva Zelanda. A pesar de las constantes peleas con Dylan, sentía que debía protegerlo a él y a Davis. Los quería como si fuesen hijos propios. Y en cierto modo Alfred también estaba incluido en esa reducida lista, aunque mantuviese peleando con el todo el tiempo.

—No quiero que me dejes —exclama Arthur desesperado mientras se abraza a su madre.

—Nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré contigo, —le responde amorosamente Britania— aquí en tu corazón.

Dandelion sigue preocupado, faltan apenas dos minutos para el plazo.

—de verdad, siento interrumpirte en este momento Arthur, pero ya es hora de que partamos.

Un último abrazo, un beso cariñoso en la frente a modo de despedida. Arthur no puede evitar derrumbarse de nuevo, derribar su máscara de dureza, e inevitablemente el llanto comienza a fluir.

—Arthur, ya es hora —le dice el hada.

—Adelante, ya es hora de regresar.

E inmediatamente espolvorea unos cuantos polvos aquí y allá, volando alrededor del inglés mientras recitaba toda suerte de hechizos en lenguas desconocidas.

—Dandelion, gracias por haberlo traído aquí.

—no tienes porqué agradecer, Britania.

Y acto seguido desaparecen de la florida campiña, reapareciendo en algún punto del Hyde park.

—por tu auto no te preocupes, puede que lo vuelva a traer a tu cochera en una pieza… supongo.

—más te vale Dandelion, no vaya a ser que te suceda algún… incidente.

Volvía a ser el Inglaterra de siempre, nada de qué preocuparse,… por ahora.

El hada simplemente se echó a reír, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la cabeza de Inglaterra y le abofeteaba la nariz con una de sus pequeñas manos.

—jaja, necesitarás algo más que un "incidente" para acabarme Arthur, soy un hueso duro de roer —exclamó el hada alegremente, mientras se echaba a reír.

Y dicho esto, desaparece en un par de segundos. En realidad el auto le preocupaba ya poco. Lo que le había importado era verla de nuevo.

Y recordar aquellas palabras que se habían marcado como fuego en su interior.

_Nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré contigo… aquí en tu corazón._


	3. un suave arrullo de cuna

**Un suave arrullo de cuna.**

**(España-corona de Castilla)**

Explicación al Headcanon:

Si uno mira con atención el origen "histórico" del reino de España, este se origina a partir de la unión por matrimonio de Isabel de Trastámara con Fernando de Aragón, uniendo las coronas de Aragón y Castilla en un solo reino, aunque la consumación de la unión de los reinos hispánicos se hizo con la coronación de Carlos de Habsburgo como sacro emperador romano.

Por tanto, se considera "históricamente" a Castilla como la "madre" de España. Ya el Headcanon "Hispania=madre de España" no es aceptable históricamente, considerando por tanto a Hispania como la "abuela" de España, y por tanto, "madre" de castilla, aunque si se mira más de fondo, se puede tomar como una especie de "bisabuela" por los reinos visigodos de Toledo y León (Padres históricos de Castilla, y por tanto "abuelos" de España)

No soy de España (soy colombiano) pero he leído un poco historia de la madre patria (hay que conocer no solo la historia patria, sino también la historia de "mama Toño")

Castilla representa a la madre amorosa que cuida y se desvive por el bienestar de los hijos.

Castilla es de Tanis Barca, mientras que España es de Himaruya. La trama en si es mía.

* * *

No puede negar el insomnio. El español de ojos verde aceitunados no había podido lograr conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Había intentado toda suerte de subterfugios para burlar el insomnio de esa noche en especial, bebido cantidades industriales de leche tibia, trotado por el jardín de su amplia casa. Y nada. Seguía tan insomne y tan atormentado como siempre.

Intenta asumir todo tipo de posiciones en la cama: de medio lado, acurrucado, de frente, de espaldas, extendido hacia los lados, ubicando sus pies hacia la cabecera. Lo único que no ha intentado es dormir amarrado de uno de los postigos del dosel, de cabeza como un murciélago.

—joder, esto si es de verdad una tortura —espeta el español visiblemente irritado.

2:30 de la mañana. Había salido de su cuarto, en dirección al estudio de lectura. El frio de la noche helaba profundamente. Con solo un albornoz puesto enciende la chimenea. Se dirige hacia una de las estanterías, tomando un libro al azar, _los mil y un enexiemplos del conde Lucanor e de su sirvientePatronio_del infante Juan Manuel de castilla.

Inevitablemente recordó su infancia. Las largas noches del invierno castellano que pasaba con su madre, mientras ella le arrullaba con sutiles canciones de cuna, o le leía los cuentos del conde Lucanor antes de dormir.

Miró el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, una exquisita pieza digna del mejor orfebre. Las 2:45. Maldición, deseaba que al menos romano estuviese a su lado, haciéndole compañía. Al menos sus insultos serian simples arrullos de cuna que necesitaría para poder dormir.

Intentó dormir de nuevo en el sillón isabelino que estaba al pié de la chimenea, más el calor y la incomodidad del mullido terciopelo se lo impidieron. Dejó el libro en la mesita contigua a la silla y se dirigió hacia otra mesa, en la cual estaba una licorera lujosamente tallada en el más puro cristal, con una considerable cantidad de brandy francés. A su lado, unas cuantas copas sencillas.

Se sirve un poco de brandy, mas sin embargo desea algo más suave. Sin dudarlo vacía el contenido del vaso en un parpadeo. A pesar de que siente el resquemor en la garganta por haber bebido de golpe, el brandy no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Tapa la licorera y se dirige directo hacia la cocina, debe de haber alguna botella de jerez que Andalucía le haya obsequiado.

Encuentra el jerez y se sirve un pequeño trago. Con eso debe bastarle para al menos intentar conciliar algo el sueño.

Pero ni el Brandy ni el Jerez le ayudan a conciliar el deseado descanso.

Regresa al estudio de lectura, intentando retomar el libro que había escogido de la estantería. No se ubica esta vez al lado de la chimenea, sino en la silla de su escritorio de caoba estilo regencia. Hace a un lado los documentos, el monitor del computador y el teclado que era lo único que desentonaban en el estudio.

Recuesta su cabeza en el escritorio, insomne y desesperado. Intenta de nuevo dormir, cerrando los ojos en búsqueda del ansiado sueño.

No lo logra.

Sin embargo, siente en su nuca una suave y cálida caricia. Una caricia que jamás creyó volver a sentir, mientras oye una sutil melodía que inunda sus oídos.

Logra poco a poco sucumbir ante el sueño. Antes de cerrar sus parpados distingue claramente el largo vestido blanco, decorado con lujosos brocados en marfil, la capa color caoba, el suave cabello café cubierto por una sutil y delicada mantilla. La misma piel crema, los hermosos ojos verde oliva.

Su madre.

El arrullo continua. En medio de la suave melodía, rememora con imágenes mentales los recuerdos con su madre. Los días en los que ella lo arrullaba, siendo apenas un bebé. Las veces en las que lo cargaba para que pudiese ver el oficio divino, mientras le miraba con sus enormes ojos color verde aceituna. Las horas interminables de lecciones al calor de la chimenea, en los duros días del invierno castellano y cuando el sueño lo vencía, los sutiles arrullos de su madre.

Y también la última vez que la vio.

No podía negar que estaba creciendo. Tenía ya la apariencia de un joven de 23 años, a pesar de que la monarquía hispánica no tenía más de 16. Su padre fue el primero en irse, era irremediable. Un día simplemente se fue de cacería con Navarra, y solo regresó el. Castilla no dijo nada, pero ya suponía el destino de su amado Aragón.

Y desde ese día Antonio ha intentado buscar alguna explicación convincente de parte de su tío Fernando, mas está atado por un pacto de silencio.

Después siguió ella. Carlos de Habsburgo, el hijo de la desdichada reina Juana había asumido el trono castellano después de la insurrección de los comuneros castellanos. Sentía que con aquel levantamiento le habían dado un golpe de muerte a su madre Castilla. Y un día, simplemente le dio un beso cariñoso y maternal en la frente a Antonio, mientras ella, toda pálida, débil y agotada, pero aun conservando esa belleza castellana le dice débilmente.

—_no sabes cuánto me duele dejarte solo, hijo mío, pero ya es momento de que acompañe a mi Alonso._

Dicho esto, Inés Carriedo se recostó en su lecho, primorosamente vestida con un hermoso vestido de tela terciopelada blanca, con una mantilla de delicada factura en su cabeza. Y cierra los ojos, para nunca volverlos a abrir más.

Mientras él toma la mano de su madre, siente como el agarre se vuelve débil poco a poco. A un lado contrario, un médico toma el pulso, no puede esperar más, _solo puede esperar a la voluntad del señor _le dice.

Ya cuando la mano de su madre se suelta completamente, mientras caía por fuera del borde de la cama de dosel, se considera que la voluntad del señor se ha cumplido.

El sacerdote se acerca al cadáver, mientras signa la señal de la cruz con aceite. Antonio no quiere atender a nadie más, solo está allí, al pie de la cama arrodillado llorando silenciosamente mientras buscaba desesperadamente un soplo de vida, mientras el inerte cuerpo se disolvía en cenizas lentamente, esparciéndose en una suerte de soplo del viento. Ya cuando todo había terminado, no queda nada más que el blanco vestido que había usado.

Cuando salió al pasillo, y Navarra solo al verlo sabe que ya ha sucedido. Lo abrazó silenciosamente, mientras intentaba consolarlo.

Ahora estaba allí, haciéndolo dormir como en aquellos días de infancia. Sin ser consciente de ello, siente que es cargado en brazos hacia su cuarto. A pesar de que está algo adormilado, siente, palpa las sabanas de su cama y el edredón. Ella aún sigue entonando el dulce arrullo, mientras que él no puede evitar sucumbir ante el ansiado sueño.

Mientras tanto, castilla vestida con un hermoso traje blanco a la usanza del siglo XV mira con atención a su hijo. No puede negar su crecimiento, y tampoco puede negar la tristeza y el descontento en su mirada. Algo sentía que estaba mal.

Pero su tiempo en el mundo terrenal era corto. No podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse más tiempo. Solo lo estrictamente necesario.

—Mi niño, mi pequeño sol, no sabes cuánto te extraño —le dice al oído— pero recuerda siempre que ante las peores dificultades, existe una solución.

Se despide con un beso en la frente, mientras sale del cuarto de forma sutil y discreta, dirigiéndose a su vez hacia el balcón de la biblioteca, que da directamente al jardín.

Abre el enorme ventanal, mientras se dirige hacia la balaustrada del balcón, desapareciendo con los rayos de la luz de la luna.

**Al día siguiente…**

El español se levanta algo atarantado y aturdido. Se promete a sí mismo no volver a mezclar brandy y jerez. Al verse en la cama, recordó que antes de dormir estaba recostado en su escritorio. Se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio de lectura. Aun las brasas del fuego estaban humeantes en la chimenea, el libro del conde Lucanor aún estaba en la mesita de al lado del sillón. Pero su escritorio estaba ordenado. Extrañamente ordenado, con todos los papeles al orden y el computador aun allí.

Regresa a su cuarto, y nota que el edredón no es el mismo. Es una manta rojo escarlata y blanco, con un distinguible bordado para él.

El escudo de castilla.

Y recuerda vagamente la canción de cuna que oyó en la noche, canción que solo él y su madre conocían. Antonio duda, pudo haber sido efecto de la mezcla de Jerez y Brandy, pero solo tomó una copa de cada uno, así que no está ebrio. Eso cree.

Sin embargo, un recuerdo viene a su mente. Unas palabras que oye claramente de una voz que nunca creía que volvería a oír.

Sonrió, mientras abrazaba el edredón, inhalando la sutil esencia del Jazmín y las rosas. Esencias que solo podía distinguir como naturales de ella.

Castilla.

_Recuerda siempre que ante las peores dificultades, existe una solución. _


End file.
